Unmei
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Aku sadar kini. Bahwa menjadi yang tulus mencintai, menanti sepenuh hati, tetap saja bukan jaminan akan balas dicintai. SasuIno's Fanfiction. Slight ShikaIno. AU. OOC. Semi-M. Drama. Slice of Life. Sequel of My Last One.


Yamanaka Ino melirik jam dinding yang bertengger kaku di atas dinding putih kamarnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan angka 10 lewat empat menit. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu wanita berusia 24 tahun itu resah menunggu kabar seseorang di luar sana, sebut saja dia kekasihnya. Shikamaru Nara, penggemar beratnya―Ino seorang penulis lepas di salah satu website lokal―yang kini sudah genap menginjak tahun ketiga menjadi kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sangat dicintai dan disayanginya. Ino begitu resah menunggunya. Tak ada kabar lagi darinya saat terakhir kali dia mengirimkan Ino pesan singkat yang mengatakan bahwa dia tengah terjebak macet dan akan menghadiri sebuah acara bersama teman-teman seangkatannya di Universitas. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan hiruk pikuk kegembiraan perpisahan kampusnya itu sehingga melupakan Ino. Begitu pikir Ino, tapi Ino tak ingin membebani Shikamaru dengan segala pikiran-pikiran egoisnya, toh hidup Shikamaru bukan hanya untuknya, lagipula statusnya hanya sebatas 'pacar' tak lebih. Ino tak bisa menjadi seseorang yang menuntut Shikamaru untuk selama 24 jam menemaninya, bukan? Ino menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan segala pikiran-pikiran negatif di dalam otaknya, sehingga tak meracuni kerja hati kecilnya dan menggoyahkan rasa percaya yang diberikan kepada kekasihnya itu. Meskipun sebenarnya rasa percaya Ino sedikit terusik jika mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Saat ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan Shikamaru di salah satu _cafe_ dekat taman kota. Saat Shikamaru membentaknya di depan orang-orang dengan nada keras, hanya karena dirinya telat beberapa menit dari jam yang dijanjikan. Entah mengapa Shikamaru bisa semarah itu, setahunya Shikamaru bukan tipe orang temperamental, dan ini bukan kali pertamanya Ino telat, ada yang aneh dari gelagat Shikamaru kala itu. Ya, Ino tahu itu bukan Shikamaru yang dikenalnya. Bukan... Shikamaru-nya tak pernah memperlakukannya demikian. Sekalipun Ino melakukan kesalahan, Shikamaru tak pernah membentaknya atau memarahinya. Shikamaru hanya akan tersenyum lembut dan mengatakan, "tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah. Aku mengerti," tapi kali ini tak ada senyum menenangkan itu. Dan siang itu pun berakhir dengan perasaan yang menggantung dan hampa. Ino merasa Shikamaru bukan sosok yang dikenalnya selama tiga tahun ini. Shikamaru sangat berbeda. Padahal seminggu yang lalu dia masih sama seperti hari sebelumnya, masih Shikamaru yang menatapnya hangat dan mencintainya. Bahkan kecupan lembut darinya masih terasa begitu memabukkan untuk Ino.

Mengingat kejadian siang tadi, lagi-lagi hatinya berdenyut ngilu ketika potongan memori itu kembali berkelebatan di kepalanya. Matanya pedih. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lama menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Ingin rasanya menumpahkan bendungan air matanya, tapi Ino tak ingin menjadi wanita lemah dan menangis karena hal seperti ini. Hidupnya bukan hanya untuk cinta. Meski kenyataannya, separuh hidupnya sudah dibawa pergi oleh pemuda pemilik IQ tinggi itu.

Memang perubahan sikap Shikamaru sudah dirasakannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalau Ino tak salah, perubahan itu terlihat dan dirasakan saat ayahnya dipanggil Yang Maha Kuasa, ya, Shikamaru berubah drastis. Perhatiannya kepada Ino semakin hari semakin berkurang, intensitas pertemuan mereka pun semakin lama semakin menyusut, belum lagi Shikamaru sekarang sudah bekerja dan pekerjaan Shikamaru semakin banyak, membuat mereka sulit untuk mencari waktu berdua. Meskipun terkadang Ino datang ke rumah Shikamaru, namun tak jarang juga Ino mendapatkan penolakan dengan berbagai macam alasan. Ino berusaha mengerti, sangat mengerti. Mungkin sekarang ini fokusnya hanya pada keluarganya―ibunya―setelah kepergian ayahnya, mau tak mau tugas sebagai tulang punggung keluarga beralih padanya, dan Ino tak ingin menjadi wanita tak tahu diri yang selalu memonopoli waktu Shikamaru hanya untuknya. Tapi, tidak seperti ini caranya. Ino hanya ingin Shikamaru bisa bersikap baik dan adil kepadanya, bahkan Shikamaru bisa menjadikan Ino sebagai sandaran untuk berkeluh kesah akan hidupnya. Sayangnya, Shikamaru terlihat semakin menjauhinya. Dan itu membuat Ino bertanya-tanya, kenapa, dan apa penyebabnya? Apakah rasa cinta Shikamaru kepadanya sudah memudar? Apakah Shikamaru sedang berusaha melupakannya? Tidak! Ino tahu Shikamaru sangat mencintainya, iya, dia tahu itu. Tapi, mengapa sekarang Ino bahkan ragu?

Ino kembali menarik napasnya berulang-ulang, mengontrol emosinya yang sejak siang tadi ia tahan mati-matian.

"Kau berubah, Shikamaru. Kau seperti bukan orang yang kukenal," lirihnya entah pada siapa.

Kali ini, Ino melihat layar ponselnya lagi. Berharap ada secercah harapan di sana yang bisa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Namun, harapannya hilang saat pesan-pesannya masih terabaikan. Bahkan kali ini hanya terdengar suara operator saat Ino berusaha menghubungi nomor ponsel Shikamaru. Ya, Shikamaru mematikan ponselnya. Dan pikiran negatif Ino kembali muncul.

"Sesibuk itukah dirimu, Shikamaru? Tak bisakah kau beri aku kabar satu kali saja? Tak bisakah kau katakan bahwa kita baik-baik saja? Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan maaf karena kau sudah membentakku dan meninggalkanku sendiri di _cafe_," Ino mendekap kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Mencari kekuatan agar hatinya tak jatuh dalam kubangan kesedihan.

"Aku akan sabar menunggumu sampai kau kembali menghubungiku dengan sapaan lembutmu, seperti biasa," ucap Ino sebelum dirinya terlelap dalam tidurnya yang tidak sedamai malam-malam sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

_**Unmei**_

_**Sequel of My Last One **_

**Slight ShikaIno ****– ****SasuIno**

**Story©Yara Aresha**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Drama – Hurt/Comfort – Romance**

**.**

**.**

_Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Cepat atau lambat pepatah ini akan terjadi kepada siapapun. Termasuk aku. Iya, tentu ada air mata. Tentu saja ada semilir duka. Tapi, aku percaya semua ini akan terlewati dan kembali baik-baik saja... Memang semua tak lagi sama, tapi percayalah ini yang terbaik. – Dwitasari._

Cuaca pagi di hari Senin ini tak begitu cerah. Udara dingin kota Tokyo terasa menusuk kulit di pertengahan bulan November. Jelas saja, sekarang sudah masuk di penghujung musim gugur. Bukanlah musim yang menyenangkan bagi beberapa penduduk Tokyo, karena hampir setiap hari hujan mengguyur kota dan membuat jalanan menjadi lembab hingga membuat siapapun lebih memilih untuk bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya sepanjang hari. Begitu juga dengan Ino yang saat ini tengah menyendiri di kontrakannya, ia masih bergelung di balik selimutnya seraya mengotak-atik ponselnya dengan wajah murung.

Kenapa Ino masih bermalas-malasan? Bukankah seharusnya ia berangkat kerja? Ah, Ino bahkan lupa bahwa ia sudah hampir dua minggu tidak lagi bekerja di tempat biasa ia bekerja, sebuah perusahaan retail di Tokyo yang bergerak di bidang _fashion_. Ia diberhentikan dari perusahaan itu karena kontraknya dengan perusahaan itu sudah habis. Artinya keahliannya sebagai perancang pakaian di tempat itu sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Ino kembali menjadi pengangguran seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jika ayah dan ibunya tahu, mereka pasti akan sangat khawatir.

Ino menghela napas pasrah. Hidupnya benar-benar sempurna. Sempurna hancurnya. Kehilangan pekerjaan dan kehilangan kekasihnya. Ah, benarkah dia sudah kehilangan kekasih? Ya, mungkin saja. Lima hari sudah Ino tak mendapatkan kabar darinya, dan tanpa diragukan lagi itu memang telah mengantarkan firasat buruk dalam hatinya. Berhari-hari dirinya hanya bisa menunggu pesan balasan dari Shikamaru yang belum diterimanya juga, membuat Ino benar-benar khawatir. Apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu? Apakah Shikamaru jatuh sakit? Tidak, kemarin ia baru saja menelpon bibi Yoshino―ibu Shikamaru. Bibi Yoshino mengatakan Shikamaru baik-baik saja, namun Shikamaru terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi mungkin ia tak sempat memberi kabar kepada Ino. Ino tak begitu curiga, ia berusaha mengerti dengan alasan itu.

"_Oh ya? Shikamaru tidak memberimu kabar sudah lima hari? Ah, tenang saja Ino-chan. Akan kusampaikan padanya nanti, untuk segera menghubungi Ino-chan. Jangan khawatir ya? Ibu mohon Ino-chan mengerti keadaan Shikamaru, dia sedang sibuk, jadi jangan dulu mengganggunya,"_ kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh bibi Yoshino lewat saluran telepon saat itu membuat Ino tertawa miris.

Jangan mengganggunya? Ino merasa tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Dia hanya khawatir dan cemas dengan keadaan kekasihnya, apakah itu salah? Ino tak banyak meminta dan menuntut, cukup Shikamaru membalas pesannya dengan ucapan "aku baik-baik saja, maaf akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Tapi bukan berarti aku melupakanmu, Ino. Kuharap kau bisa bersabar. Aku mencintaimu..." tapi sayangnya, kata-kata itu tak pernah terucap dari Shikamaru.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Shika, bodoh?!" rutuk Ino sedih.

_Lima hari menunggu kabar dari Shikamaru? Bukan hal yang mudah untukku._ Batin Ino. Penantian ini sungguh membuat pikiran Ino kalut. Tapi Ino tahu dan percaya, bahwa Shikamaru akan segera menghubunginya. Cepat atau lambat, Shikamaru akan meneleponnya atau sekedar membalas satu pesan yang dikirimnya tempo hari. Satu saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan benar saja, harapan Ino terkabul. Ino terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya saat suara dering ponselnya terdengar begitu gaduh. Nada dering ponselnya terdengar tak bersahabat entah mengapa. Ino menatap layar ponselnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja itu Shikamaru. Ya, lagi-lagi harapannya terkabul. Nama Shikamaru muncul di layar ponselnya. Satu pesan baru masuk.

Dengan hati-hati, Ino menekan tombol _'open'_ di layar ponselnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat rangkaian kata yang cukup panjang itu. Memastikan sekali lagi bahwa apa yang dibacanya tidak salah. Meskipun ia ingin sekali meyakini bahwa apa yang dibacanya memang salah. Manik _aquamarine_itu membulat seketika, dan seakan dunianya runtuh. Harapan-harapannya jatuh berguguran layaknya daun-daun _maple_ yang menguning di bawah jalan depan kontrakannya.

**.**

**.**

_**Sebelum peristiwa-peristiwa manis itu dimulai, aku tahu hari bahagia itu akan cepat berlalu.**_

_**Maka, aku merekam segalanya dalam ingatan. **_

_**Sebut saja ini sebuah firasat...**_

_**Firasat akan sebuah perpisahan yang bergerak begitu cepat.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**[From : Shikamaru-**_**kun**_**]**

Maafkan aku baru mengabarimu sekarang. Selama beberapa hari ini aku disibukkan dengan pekerjaanku yang tak mengenal kata berhenti. Aku bahkan kesulitan untuk mendapatkan waktu istirahat. Dan, selama itu pula aku memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan kita. Maaf, Ino sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Maaf karena ini terkesan mendadak untukmu, dan membuatmu kecewa bahkan bersedih, tapi aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Terima kasih untuk tiga tahun ini. Tetaplah jadi Ino yang ceria dan hangat, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Namun, keadaan yang membuatku harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku ingin fokusku sekarang di pekerjaanku dan keluarga dahulu. Aku harus merubah keadaan keluargaku, Ino. Setelah ayah tiada, aku benar-benar menjadi tumpuan keluargaku, aku ingin memberikan keluargaku yang terbaik. Lagipula, aku berencana untuk melanjutkan studiku di luar negeri selama dua tahun, dan aku tak ingin membebanimu. Hiduplah dengan baik, Ino. Aku akan selalu menjadi penggemarmu, sampai kapan pun. Sampaikan permintaan maafku juga kepada kedua orang tuamu.

Kedua tangan Ino yang masih memegang ponsel itu gemetar setelah berhasil membaca kalimat terakhir dari pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Shikamaru. Hatinya porak-poranda. Rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya membuat air matanya menetes. Cukup deras sebagai pengantar kisah pilu yang menghampirinya. Isakkan tangis kecil mulai terdengar menyayat hati di sudut ruangan kamarnya. Matanya terlihat memerah dengan deraian cairan bening yang membasahi wajahnya.

Apa yang harus Ino sampaikan sekarang pada Shikamaru yang baru saja memutuskan hubungan mereka? Ino harus meminta penjelasan Shikamaru secara langsung. Shikamaru tak bisa dengan mudahnya memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan sepihak. Tak bisakah semuanya dibicarakan secara baik-baik? Tak bisakah Shikamaru menarik kembali kata-kata yang disampaikannya itu? Tak bisakah hubungan mereka dipertahankan? Sanggupkah Ino meminta penjelasan dari Shikamaru? Bahkan untuk mengetik pun rasanya membutuhkan tenaga yang ekstra dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jemarinya semakin gemetar saat mulai mengetikkan rangkaian kalimat yang ada di otaknya. Beberapa kali ia menghapusnya dengan cepat, kemudian mencoba menulisnya kembali. Tangisannya semakin pecah, lelehan bening itu semakin deras mengalir dari sudut matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sesekali Ino mencoba menormalkan pernapasannya. Oksigennya terasa menipis. Paru-parunya terasa terhimpit benda besar. Ino menguatkan dirinya, ia harus tenang, semuanya bisa diatasi. Semuanya pasti bisa dibicarakan. Ya, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Bukankah, Tuhan selalu mendengar doa dari hamba-Nya? Setelah membaca ulang kalimatnya, Ino pun menekan tombol _'send'_ di layar ponselnya. Dalam hitungan detik pesan itu pun terkirim kepada sang penerima.

**[To: Shikamaru-**_**kun**_**]**

Shikamaru, kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengakhiri hubungan kita? Shikamaru, kumohon aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan bicarakan semua ini baik-baik. Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini, Shika. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Jika kau mencintaiku, bukan seperti ini caranya. Aku mengerti keadaanmu, aku sangat mengerti. Tapi keputusan ini terdengar tak masuk akal. Jika kau berbicara tentang 'menunggu' kau tahu aku sangat ahli dalam hal itu. Aku minta maaf jika aku salah padamu, Shikamaru kumohon kembalilah padaku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tidak ingatkah kau dengan janji-janji yang kauucapkan? Tidakkah kau ingat dengan mimpi-mimpi kita? Shikamaru... Kumohon...

**.**

**.**

_**Semula, semuanya berjalan lebih dari baik-baik saja. **_

_**Cintamu tulus. **_

_**Senyum yang kauberikan dari hatimu pun tak kalah tulusnya dengan senyumanku yang begitu gembira. **_

_**Tapi, satu hal yang tak cepat kusadari. **_

_**Bahagia yang berlebihan selalu punya harganya sendiri.**_

_**Dan mungkin, dengan kepergianmu lah aku harus melunasinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Putus asa. Ino merasakan keputus-asaan yang begitu mendalam. Ino tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh Semesta. Rasanya ia dipermainkan. Ia tak mengerti dengan arti kebersamaan yang harus selesai dengan kata perpisahan. Shikamaru, dulu pria itu hadir tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba di saat hatinya terluka. Berkata bahwa dirinya akan menghapuskan segala luka yang Ino rasakan. Namun, kemudian ia pun pergi dengan mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Lalu, kini bisakah? Bisakah Shikamaru kembali padanya?

Beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel Ino kembali berdering, membuat Ino kembali menapaki dunia nyatanya. Berharap Shikamaru mau berkonspirasi dengannya, dan memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Tapi, Ino tampak semakin terpuruk saat membuka isi pesan itu. Bukan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Pesan yang sangat singkat itu lebih membuat hatinya hancur.

**[From: Shikamaru]**

Maaf, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Selamat tinggal.

Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Masih dengan bersimbah air mata dan isakkan tertahan, Ino _berbisik lirih, "mungkin, berjalan mundur dan berbalik arah adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Aku tak bisa memperjuangkan sesuatu yang sudah tak ingin diperjuangkan, bukan? Ya, ini adalah pilihan yang diberikan oleh Semesta kepadaku. Shikamaru, kau jahat..."_

_**[To: Shikamaru]**_

_Kau pengecut! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Selama ini cinta yang kuberikan hanyalah sia-sia, bahkan aku rela memberikan ciuman pertamaku kepadamu, aku rela membiarkanmu menyentuh setiap jengkal bagian tubuhku, aku melakukannya karena aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah berpikir tentang perpisahan, sehingga aku memberikan segalanya kepadamu. Tapi, ini balasanmu? Setelah kau puas kau bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja? Dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal dan bisa dibicarakan dengan baik. Mana? Mana ucapanmu yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang membahagiakanku? Mana ucapanmu yang mengatakan bahwa hidupku akan kembali indah dan percaya akan cinta sejati dengan bersamamu? Jangan membuatku tertawa, ___BAKA___! Bualanmu membuatku muak! Seharusnya, aku tak begitu saja percaya dengan kata-kata manismu dulu yang menerbangkanku begitu tinggi. Ini yang kausebut membahagiakan? Ini yang namanya membuat mimpi-mimpiku menjadi nyata? Yang kau lakukan sekarang bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Kau perusak paling jitu, Nara Shikamaru. Semoga kau selalu bahagia. Satu hal, perlakukanlah seorang wanita dengan baik―kelak. Jangan merusak hidupnya, jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya jika kau akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Sayonara, Shikamaru. _

_Dan itu merupakan pesan terakhir dari Ino yang tak pernah mendapatkan balasan apapun dari Shikamaru. __B__eber__a__pa kali Ino mencoba mengubungi ponselnya, Ino tak pernah bisa, karena nomor ponselnya tiba-tiba saja diblokir oleh Shikamaru. Bahkan, media sosial milik Ino pun sudah tak bisa mengakses akun-akun pribadi Shikamaru. Shikamaru benar-benar memutuskan kontaknya dengan Ino dan tak ingin keduanya sekedar menjadi seorang teman? Benarkah alasan yang diberikan Shikamaru itu benar adanya?_

_Ino tahu kebenarannya setelah satu hari kemudian. __Ketika kornea matanya bekerja begitu baik menangkap Shikamaru dan wanita lain bercengkrama mesra di salah satu restoran __sushi__ dekat kontrakannya. Tangan yang terbiasa mengayun, bermain dan melingkar di bahunya, malam itu Shikamaru gunakan untuk membelai mesra wanita lain. _ Dari balik jendela besar di seberang restoran itu, Ino menatap nanar. Wanita cantik berpenampilan _high-class_ itu tersenyum lebar tanpa tahu ada hati yang tersakiti di luar sana. Pemandangan yang membuat hatinya ngilu. Mendadak ia merasakan sesak napas, saat dua sosok manusia itu berciuman singkat.

Sakit hati Ino begitu perih. Hingga tak ada kata-kata yang mampu menggambarkannya. Tidak, Ino tidak apa-apa dengan retaknya hati yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Tapi, yang ia sesalkan, mengapa harus lahir peristiwa beberapa pekan lalu yang begitu manis? Saat keduanya menjadi lebih intim dari biasanya. Ketika kecupan demi kecupan yang Shikamaru berikan di seluruh bagian tubuh Ino membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Ketika tubuh mereka berguncang karena pergerakan mereka. Dorongan-dorongan, hentakkan-hentakkan, semua yang membuat kewarasan Ino hilang itu masih begitu membekas hingga saat ini. Sakit. Begitu sakit. Namun, saat itu Shikamaru terus membelainya dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Membuat rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Lelehan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut Ino pun dikecupnya. Bahkan pelukan erat yang hangat itu masih terasa hingga saat ini. Itukah tujan Shikamaru sejak awal? Menyakitinya dengan manis? Lalu meninggalkannya setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan? Serendah itukah Shikamaru yang dikenalnya?

Ingin rasanya Ino berlari jauh, sejauh mungkin. Menghindar dari pemandangan di depannya itu. dan terjun dalam lautan air mata yang deras sebebas-bebasnya. Selepas-lepasnya. Sepuas-puasnya. Hingga air matanya mengering dan tak berbekas.

**.**

**.**

_**Dulu aku begitu percaya saat dia berkata, "Aku ingin kau bahagia, seperti saat kau pertama kali lahir ke dunia. Aku minta padamu untuk selalu percaya padaku, aku bukan seperti pria yang kaukenal selama ini. Aku bukan seorang penggemar biasa. Karena aku, Shikamaru Nara, pria yang akan membuatmu bahagia."**_

_**Dan kini aku tahu, semua itu hanyalah omong kosong! Betapa ucapan tak pernah bisa dipegang.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ini sangat menyakitkan, Shikamaru! Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini kepadaku._ Ino merutuk di dalam hati. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan menarik napas dalam. Kalau Shikamaru lebih memilih wanita berkuncir empat itu memangnya kenapa? Bukankah Ino sudah bertekad untuk ikhlas melepaskan Shikamaru? Melupakannya dan melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Shikamaru. Jadi melihatnya bersama wanita lain seharusnya tak menimbulkan reaksi semacam ini. Ah, betapa takdir begitu senang membuat Ino tersiksa.

"Bahagiakah kamu bersamanya, Shikamaru? Tak perlu kaujawab pun, aku sudah dapat melihatnya dari jarak seperti ini. Benar atau pun tidak hal yang kaulakukan ini, aku hanya berdoa kau dapat menjalani hari-hari barumu bersamanya. Dan aku tak akan mencari-cari lagi apa yang telah tiada, berbahagialah Shikamaru," lirih Ino sebelum dirinya melanjutkan langkahnya yang lemah itu.

.

.

Pekan terakhir di bulan ke-sebelas―beberapa hari paska Shikamaru mengakhiri hubungan mereka―Ino berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamarnya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memandang dirinya sendiri dengan iba. Lihatlah apa dampak dari insiden tempo hari. Seberapa tebalnya kantung mata yang Ino miliki? Seberapa kusam wajahnya? Sebegitu depresinya kah Ino ditinggal Shikamaru sampai tubuhnya menjadi tak terurus seperti sekarang? Bobot tubuhnya pun turun beberapa kilogram.

Ino tertawa lirih, "kenapa aku bisa begitu mencintainya, tapi tidak mencintai diriku sendiri?" ujarnya, jeda sejenak, lalu Ino kembali berbicara pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin itu, "Yamanaka Ino, kau benar-benar menjadi wanita paling bodoh di dunia. Berhentilah menangisi pria brengsek seperti Shikamaru. Berhentilah mengemis cinta dari seorang pembohong sepertinya," sambungnya saat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ino segera menghapus air matanya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pria seperti Shikamaru sungguh tak pantas untuk ia tangisi. Saat itu waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ino melihat keadaan di luar dari balik jendela besar di kamar kontrakannya. Tampaknya cuaca hari ini tidak begitu buruk, hujan sudah berhenti, meskipun udara masih terasa begitu dingin.

"_Sesekali pergilah keluar untuk menghibur dirimu. Aku siap menemanimu ke mana pun kau mau, tapi kalau besok aku sibuk di kantor,"_ ucapan Sakura―sahabatnya―kemarin sepertinya ada benarnya. Tapi, Ino tak tahu akan pergi ke mana lagi untuk menghibur hatinya yang terluka itu. Ino pun merias wajahnya dengan _make-up_ tipis. Menggerai rambut pirang panjangnya agar tengkuknya tidak kedinginan. Setelah itu, ia pun keluar dari kontrakannya. Berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. Dan sampai akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu ke pasar tradisional yang ada di kawasan Ueno. Segera saja ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalanan yang kala itu dipenuhi dengan guguran daun yang menguning. Angin dingin membuat Ino reflek merapatkan _coat _coklatnya.

Untuk pergi ke pasar tradisional itu, Ino memilih naik kereta, lalu turun di stasiun Ueno. Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit sampai akhirnya Ino sampai di tempat tujuannya. Begitu ia muncul dari pintu keluar stasiun, segera tampak pasar tradisional Ueno yang ramai sekali. Ino mengembangkan senyum kecilnya, berharap riuhnya suasana di pasar itu akan menghapuskan rasa sepi dan hampa dalam hatinya.

Ino berjalan-jalan menyusuri pasar itu sambil sesekali mendatangi kios yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi, tampaknya keputusannya untuk berjalan-jalan di pasar tradisional itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karena dengan berada di tempat ini, mengingatkannya akan masa lalu bersama Shikamaru. Dulu, Shikamaru dan dirinya sering mengunjungi pasar taradisional ini untuk sekedar membeli cemilan atau berbelanja. Saat itu, Shikamaru masih seorang mahasiswa yang belum memiliki penghasilan tetap, jadi Shikamaru sering mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat yang mudah dijangkau seperti ini.

Melihat takoyaki yang dijual dalam gerobak berkanopi itu membuat Ino lagi-lagi terkenang akan kebersamaannya dengan Shikamaru di sini. Shikamaru sangat suka makanan khas daerah Kansai berbentuk bola-bola kecil yang terbuat dari adonan tepung terigu dengan isian potongan gurita di dalamnya itu. Walaupun makanan murah meriah yang sederhana, tapi menyantap takoyaki hangat-hangat bersama dengan orang yang dicintai rasanya nikmat sekali. Itu yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru kala itu. Shikamaru yang lebih rakus dari Ino seringkali memesan Takoyaki lebih dari dua porsi. Bahkan, bagian Ino pun tak jarang dihabiskan oleh Shikamaru.

Tak sadar, Ino tersenyum mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Shikamaru. Entahlah, apa mungkin Shikamaru masih mau datang ke pasar tradisional ini hanya untuk menyantap beberapa tusuk takoyaki. Ino baru sadar, Shikamaru memang sudah berubah, bukan saat ayahnya meninggal dunia. Tapi, perubahan itu sudah terlihat jelas saat dirinya diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bonafit. Gajinya pasti sangat besar. Ino tertawa dalam hati. Apakah mungkin karena ini dia memutuskannya? Mungkin wanita yang saat itu dilihatnya bersama Shikamaru adalah rekan kerjanya, lalu karena sering bertemu dan wanita itu lebih segalanya dari Ino, Shikamaru jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Bisa saja, 'kan? Seleranya berubah drastis. Ya, mungkin itu alasan yang paling tepat. Seandainya Shikamaru jujur, Ino tak akan melarangnya. Bukankah siapapun berhak bahagia?

_Shikamaru... seharusnya kau tak perlu pintar menebar janji-janji kosong. _

Ino menghampiri kedai takoyaki itu dan membeli satu porsi, lalu menyantapnya perlahan sambil meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Mengapa Ino baru sadar sekarang? Shikamaru tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Setelah makanannya habis, Ino memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pasar Ueno. Berlama-lama di tempat itu membuat hatinya semakin ngilu. Pasar itu bukan menghiburnya, malah membuatnya teringat kenangan-kenangan pahit masa lalu. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, kali ini rasanya ia ingin sekali mengunjungi taman Ueno yang berjarak tak jauh dari lokasi pasar.

Taman umum yang berada di distrik Taito-ku, Tokyo, itu selalu semarak dan ramai di sore hari menjelang malam. Di sebelah selatan, taman Ueno dipercantik dengan kolam luas bernama Shinobazu. Di musim panas, sebagian permukaan kolam dipenuhi dengan indahnya daun-daun hijau dan merah muda bunga seroja. Di musim dingin, burung-burung migran menggunakan kolam tersebut sebagai tempat tinggal sementara hingga datangnya musim semi. Di musim semi, taman Ueno merupakan tempat paling populer sebagai tempat Hanami. Saat itu bunga sakura bermekaran di sepanjang penjuru taman. Sementara di musim gugur seperti ini, taman Ueno masih memperlihakan keindahannya dengan guguran-guguran daun kuning-keemasan di sepanjang jalan yang dilewati.

Taman Ueno selalu menarik banyak pengunjung. Mereka sengaja datang ke tempat ini sepulang kerja atau dari kegiatan lainnya untuk menikmati suasana romantis dan menenangkan yang disuguhkan taman. Di taman yang memiliki luas sekitar 530 ribu meter persegi itu, setiap pagi hingga malam hari di akhir pekan seperti ini, selalu menampilkan para musisi jalanan. Mereka bersenandung merdu menemani para pengunjung, menciptakan harmonisasi yang tak ternilai harganya. Ino memejamkan matanya dan berhenti sejenak saat alunan musik balad berbaur dalam semilir angin musim gugur. Meski dinginnya mampu menusuk hingga ke tulang, namun Ino menyukai sensasi terpaan angin itu ketika membelai wajah dan helaian rambutnya.

Ino membuka kelopak matanya dan berjalan kembali. Mendekat ke arah para musisi jalanan itu mengadakan _'show'_-nya. Ino duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan tatapan yang menerawang.

Ini, bukan kali pertamanya ia merasakan patah hati. Tapi, entah mengapa dirinya seperti terjangkit penyakit mematikan sehingga ia pun tak tahu cara mengobati rasa sakitnya. Sepanjang hari ini ia hanya memandangi orang-orang yang berjalan lalu-lalang di sekitarnya dengan pandangan iri. Semuanya berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Seolah mereka memiliki hidup yang baik dan segalanya berjalan lancar, berbanding terbalik dengannya. Ino merasa bahwa hanya dialah yang memiliki kehidupan yang tidak berjalan lancar.

Saat Ino mengalihkan pandangan hampanya ke dekat kolam Shinobazu di arah selatannya, di depan kolam itu Ino melihat sekumpulan anak-anak kisaran usia lima tahun sedang berkerumun mengelilingi seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dan memiliki wajah yang menarik. Anak-anak itu terlihat mencecarnya dengan beragam macam pertanyaan, dan hal itu membuat pria itu kewalahan menghadapi anak-anak yang berjumlah lebih dari sebelas orang itu. Ino dapat melihatnya dengan jelas mimik wajah pria itu, lelah dan pasti sangat gemas dengan tingkah polah anak-anak yang mengelilinginya. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan, namun Ino tersenyum lembut dan merasa terhibur dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan jauh di depan sana. Senyum Ino melebar dan tampak kagum saat pria itu dengan sabar seperti menjelaskan sesuatu, hingga berhasil membuat belasan anak-anak itu berhenti mengoceh dan duduk dengan tertib di depan kolam. Dinaungi lampu-lampu taman yang temaram, sosok pria itu begitu indah. Membuat Ino enggan mengalihkan pandangannya barang sejenak. Bukan, bukan karena ia tertarik pada pria itu, hanya saja kehangatan yang disuguhkan pria itu kepada anak-anak di sekelilingnya entah mengapa membuat hati Ino yang menganga seakan terobati.

.

.

Perut Ino berbunyi nyaring saat langit sudah mulai menggelap dan suasana taman menjadi semakin remang. Bukannya sepi, taman Ueno malah semakin ramai. Ino melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tidak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih 3 jam di taman itu. Semakin malam, udara pun semakin membeku. Dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini, selalu membuatnya kelaparan. Buktinya, perutnya kembali berbunyi dengan nyaring hingga terdengar oleh orang di dekatnya, Ino bahkan meminta maaf atas kelakuan memalukannya kepada orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Tanpa pertimbangan, Ino pun beranjak dari taman. Pria yang dikelilingi anak-anak kecil itu pun sudah hilang entah ke mana, digantikan oleh sekumpulan anak gadis dengan gaya harajuku. Ino berjalan menyusuri kawasan Ueno. Lagi-lagi ia terhanyut dalam suasana malamnya yang romantis. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kedai-kedai di dekat taman. Memilah-milah menu apa yang akan dimakannya malam ini. Dan malam ini ia memilih makan malam ramen ekstra pedas. Tak lupa ia memesan minuman sake, alkohol khas Jepang sebagai minuman pendampingnya. Meskipun ia sudah lama berhenti minum minuman beralkohol itu karena trauma (mabuk berat hingga ia mengamuk dan membentak orang-orang), tapi kali ini ia benar-benar ingin meminumnya sekedar untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Hanya sedikit, Ino berjanji dalam hatinya.

**...**

"Pria brengsek!" makian keras yang meluncur dari mulut Ino itu membuat pria yang duduk di meja sebelah kanannya menoleh ke arahnya. Pria yang saat ini sedang 'berperan' sebagai guru TK itu melihat ada lima botol sake di atas meja Ino. Tampaknya Ino meminum sake terlalu banyak. Pria itu tersenyum sinis dan menatap prihatin kepada Ino. Sebenarnya ia selalu prihatin melihat orang-orang frustasi yang melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meminum sake dalam jumlah yang banyak hingga mabuk. Bukankah yang ada mereka hanya merusak diri mereka sendiri? Pria yang tahun ini berusia 25 tahun itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Tidak ada gunanya ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain, biarkan saja wanita itu seperti itu._ Batinnya. Sesegera mungkin, setelah pria itu menghabiskan makanannya, ia beranjak dari kedai ramen. Pria itu berjalan dan melewati Ino yang kepalanya sudah terkulai lesu di atas meja dengan rambut berantakan dan muka yang memerah. Ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya, mengajar anak-anak TK bukanlah hal yang mudah, keaktifan mereka membuat tenaga pria itu terkuras habis. Memang, pekerjaan tetapnya bukanlah sebagai guru TK, ia hanya ditugaskan oleh ibunya yang notabene sebagai kepala sekolah untuk menggantikan seorang guru yang sedang cuti hamil. Tidak ada alasan untuknya menolak, lagipula dia sedang libur dari kegiatan 'terbang'-nya. Ah, ya, dia ini adalah seorang awak kabin yang bekerja di salah satu maskapai ternama di Jepang.

Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu sedang berdiri di halte menunggu bis saat Ino berjalan sempoyongan mendekat ke arahnya. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang lekat-lekat wanita dengan _coat_ coklat panjang itu. Pria itu meniup-niup tangannya yang mulai kedinginan. Mengutuk dalam hati karena bis yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang, ditambah sekarang dia harus terjebak dengan wanita aneh yang tadi 'mengamuk' di kedai ramen.

"Hai, ah sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Umh, kita pernah bertemu... tapi, di mana ya?" sapa Ino kepada si pria dengan suara yang parau, tubuhnya sudah seperti agar-agar, tidak berpijak dengan tegap.

Awalnya pria itu tak begitu peduli dan berniat mengabaikan Ino yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Namun, pria itu bukanlah orang yang tidak berperasaan. Maka, pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Bukankah itu lebih sopan dibandingkan tidak menjawab?

"Oh! Aku ingat, aku melihatmu di taman bersama dengan anak-anak itu. Ya, ya, benar! Lalu... kita makan di tempat yang sama ya? Kau duduk di sebelah mejaku 'kan? Ugh, kepalaku... kepalaku pusing sekali, padahal aku hanya minum beberapa teguk saja," lanjut Ino seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar.

Lagi-lagi pria itu hanya tersenyum. Maklum dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi kepada wanita di sampingnya itu. Orang yang terlalu banyak minum sake memang cenderung menjadi lebih banyak bicara meracau dan menjengkelkan.

"Kau tahu? Hidupku benar-benar sial! Aku sekarang pengangguran, dan kekasihku memutuskan hubungan kami. Alasannya dia ingin fokus dengan karir dan pendidikannya! Itu bohong! Dia berselingkuh, dia berselingkuh dengan wanita yang lebih segalanya. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Dia berciuman dengan wanita itu di restoran. Dia pikir itu tempat miliknya, sehingga bebas bermesraan, hah? Memalukan! Mantan pacar brengseeeeek! Pengkhianat!" Ino berteriak keras hingga napasnya terengah-engah.

Caranya berdiri semakin sempoyongan. Pria itu melirik sekilas, memandang penuh iba kepada Ino yang terlihat putus asa itu. Tapi, sungguh pria itu tak ingin terlibat. Dia pun memiliki masalah yang sudah membuatnya rumit. Jika dia menolong Ino, bukan hal yang mustahil bahwa dirinya pun terbawa-bawa ke dalam masalah Ino. Lebih baik memikirkan masalahnya sendiri, untuk apa peduli dengan wanita asing mabuk yang membuat keributan menjelang tengah malam seperti ini, 'kan?

Meskipun pria itu tak bisa melihat jelas wajah Ino, karena beberapa helaian rambut pirangnya menutupi sebagian wajah Ino. Tapi, entah mengapa sejak pertemuannya dengan Ino di kedai ramen, pria itu seperti mengenali Ino, tapi ia tak yakin.

"Hei, kau! Coba kaubayangkan, kekasihmu yang sangat kaucintai. Begitu dia sukses dan bertemu dengan wanita yang lebih cantik dan lebih menarik, dia memutuskanmu dengan tidak terhormat! Lewat pesan singkat! Kau tahu? Betapa tidak jantannya dia! Betapa sakitnya hati ini. Kau tidak bisa meraskannya, iya 'kan? Di sini sangat sakit," seru Ino yang semakin kacau seraya menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Untunglah tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di halte itu. dibiarkannya saja Ino mengoceh dan berteriak-teriak kepadanya, mencurahkan segala isi hatinya. Itu lebih baik daripada Ino menceburkan dirinya ke laut atau memotong urat nadinya sendiri untuk mengakhiri hidup. Pikir pria itu. Pria itu sangat mengerti perasaan Ino, dicampakkan kekasih memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Akh! Apa yang kaulakukan?" teriak pria itu saat Ino memuntahkan isi lambungnya ke tubuh pria itu.

Pria itu segera menjauh dan membersihkan jaket kulitnya dengan saputangan miliknya. Jika saja pria itu pria tak berhati, ia akan meninggalkan Ino dan menelepon taksi tanpa menunggu bis. Seandainya ia bisa sedikit saja tak peduli, tapi sungguh itu hal yang sulit untuknya. Ia tak tega membiarkan wanita mabuk terlantar di pinggir jalan.

Pria itu mendengus, lalu mendekati tubuh Ino yang terduduk di atas aspalan. Menarik tangannya untuk membantu Ino berdiri kembali.

"Katakan, di mana rumahmu? Biar kuantar kau pulang," ucap pria yang bersuara berat itu.

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pria itu dengan mata setengah tertutup. Ino tersenyum geli dan melepaskan tangan pria itu. "Sungguh? Kau? Mau mengantarkan aku pulang? Beruntungnya aku, ada seorang pria yang mau mengantarku pulang. Kupikir semua pria itu sama, brengsek!" ujar Ino dengan suara yang lirih.

Pria itu tertegun lalu mengangkat dagu Ino yang kembali menunduk. "Kau, kau Yamanaka Ino, 'kan?" tanya pria itu terkejut. Sebenarnya sejak awal pria itu sudah curiga bahwa wanita mabuk itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

Ino menyipitkan matanya dan memijit kepalanya yang semakin berkedut. "Siapa kau? Kau kenal aku?" katanya.

Pria itu menghela napas, "kau yakin tidak mengenalku, Ino? Aku, mantan kekasih Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke," katanya.

Seketika tubuh Ino menegang. Tubuhnya bersandar di tiang besi yang ada di halte itu. Menahan napasnya sejenak dan menelan salivanya yang mengering. "M-Mantan kekasih Sakura? S-Sasuke? Mereka sudah putus?" suara Ino terdengar bagaikan cicitan anak ayam, sangat kecil sampai pria bernama Sasuke itu pun tak dapat mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasakan kepalanya semakin berat dan sakit. Tubunya merosot jatuh. Membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia mendekati Ino dan menunduk untuk memeriksa keadaan Ino. Sepertinya Ino sangat mabuk berat. Sasuke menghela napas, dan bergumam, "beberapa teguk dia bilang? Jelas-jelas kulihat di mejanya begitu banyak botol sake."

Entah Ino saat ini tertidur atau pingsan, tubuhnya tak bergerak, tapi wanita itu masih bernapas dengan teratur. Diam-diam, rasa khawatir mulai merasuki hati Sasuke melihat keadaan Ino yang sangat menyedihkan itu.

"Apa yang telah Shikamaru lakukan kepadamu, Ino?" bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke pun segera memanggil taksi mengingat bis tampaknya tak akan segera datang. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, taksi pun datang. Sasuke memutuskan membawa Ino ke tempat temannya. Karena ia tak mungkin membawa seorang wanita ke rumahnya, di sana ada ayah dan ibunya. Jika kedua orang tuanya tahu Sasuke membawa pulang seorang wanita dalam keadaan mabuk, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Sasuke tak mau mengambil resiko besar.

"Ino, aku tak percaya kau berani malam-malam mabuk sendirian. Bagaimana jika ada pria jahat yang mendekatimu, hm? Kau beruntung karena bertemu denganku," gumam Sasuke seraya menatap wajah tertidur Ino yang menyiratkan kelelahan.

Jika Sasuke tahu di mana Ino tinggal sekarang, Sasuke akan mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya, dan setelah itu ia bisa pergi dengan hati yang tenang. Tapi, Sasuke tak tahu di mana Ino tinggal sekarang, yang ia tahu, keluarga Ino sudah pindah ke Okinawa, dan itu cukup jauh dari sini.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke sampai di sebuah flat sederhana berlantai tiga. Di salah satu tempat itu adalah tempat tinggal temannya. Susah payah Sasuke membawa tubuh Ino keluar dari taksi.

"Sepertinya aku salah membawa Ino ke sini, Ten-ten tinggal di flat paling atas. Dan sialnya, tidak ada lift. Hanya ada tangga," desah Sasuke lemah.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke pun menggendong tubuh Ino yang tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya. "Kau berat sekali, Ino," keluh Sasuke namun dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya segaris senyum tipis yang sarat akan sebuah makna.

Perlahan tapi pasti dan hati-hati, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga satu persatu. Jelas, itu bukan hal yang mudah menggendong seorang wanita yang tak sadarkan diri sambil menaiki tangga. Beberapa kali Sasuke terhenti langkahnya hanya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Lalu setapak demi setapak ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Lantai tiga, akhirnya!" seru Sasuke lega.

Ia pun sampai dan berjalan menghampiri ruang flat bernomor 09 yang terletak di ujung. Sasuke menekan tombol bel pintu flat itu, dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Lalu muncul seorang perempuan dengan rambut cepol duanya yang memasang wajah terkejut.

"Sasuke? Siapa dia? Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" seru wanita berpakaian piyama komplot dengan jaket wol tebal dan kaus kaki itu penuh selidik.

Sasuke yang masih menggendong Ino meringis, "Ten-ten, maaf tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Tapi, bisakah kita membicarakannya di dalam? Kau tahu? Punggungku sangat pegal," ujar Sasuke.

Ten-ten pun mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. "Tidurkan saja dia di kamarku, Sasuke," seru Ten-ten di belakang Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya saat aroma alkohol tercium begitu menyengat dari tubuh wanita yang dibawa Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan segera menidurkan tubuh tak sadarkan Ino di atas ranjang milik Ten-ten.

.

.

"Jadi? Siapa dia? Dia mabuk?" tanya Ten-ten di ruang televisinya saat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Sasuke menghela napas lemah, "Yamanaka Ino," katanya.

Kening wanita berdarah campuran Jepang dan China itu mengerut, "Ino? Benarkah itu dia? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabarnya. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa bersama dengannya? Jangan-jangan kau sekarang berkencan dengannya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Sasuke mendengus dan menjentikkan jarinya di depan kening Ten-ten, "jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku bertemu dengannya di kedai ramen. Lalu dia pingsan di halte karena mabuk berat dan aku tidak tega membiarkannya sendirian. Makanya, aku membawanya ke sini. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?" balas Sasuke kemudian seraya meminum segelas air es yang dia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

Ten-ten mengusap-usap keningnya yang sakit dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa sampai semabuk itu?" katanya.

Sasuke pun duduk di samping Ten-ten dan menatap wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu dengan tatapan tajam dan seringaian. Membuat Ten-ten memutar bola matanya seraya berkata, "apa sih, maksud dari tatapan dan seringaianmu itu?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, butuh beberapa detik untuk membalas pertanyaan Ten-ten. Dan kemudian ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke selanjutnya membuat Ten-ten tercengang.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya malam ini. Aku sangat bersyukur dipertemukan lagi dengan wanita yang selalu aku cintai meski tanpa pernah bisa kuungkapkan. Kau tahu itu 'kan, Ten-ten? Aku mencintainya, jauh sebelum aku berkencan dengan Sakura―meskipun kini Sakura sudah mengakhiri hubungan kami," jawabnya.

Ten-ten menatap Sasuke dengan iba. Ia tahu tentu saja. Ia juga tahu betapa menderitanya Sasuke memendam cinta kepada wanita bernama Ino itu. Ten-ten sangat mengenal Sasuke, ia bukan tipe pria yang mudah mengutarakan cinta dan mengumbar-umbar perasaannya kepada seseorang. Ten-ten masih ingat saat pertama kali Sasuke menceritakan tentang wanita berambut pirang itu dengan hati yang menggebu-gebu. Memorinya pun kembali memutar detik-detik di mana Sasuke mengutarakan perasaan cintanya terhadap wanita bernama Yamanaka Ino itu kepadanya.

**...**

"Ten-ten," ucap Sasuke. Saat itu, tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu, ia dan Ten-ten tengah menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka di perpustakaan kota. Ten-ten hanya berdeham dan fokus pada novel detektif yang dibacanya tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta," ucapan Sasuke berikutnya membuat Ten-ten menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke, keningnya berkerut dan mulutnya menganga.

"Apa?" Ten-ten berusaha meyakinkan indra pendengarannya berfungsi dengan baik.

Sasuke mendengus, "kubilang, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta," katanya.

Ten-ten menutup novel yang dibacanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Pasalnya ini kali pertamanya ia mendengar kata-kata ajaib itu dari mulut Sasuke. Seketika saja, senyum di wajah Ten-ten mengembang. "Akhirnya, siapa? Siapa dia?" tanyanya antusias.

Sasuke menatap Ten-ten yang berdiri di sampingnya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan manik _aquamarine_ tengah berpose bersama seorang pria di sampingnya. Ten-ten melihat ke mana arah pandangan Sasuke tertuju, dan ia kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau menyukai wanita itu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "hm."

"Tapi, dia sudah punya kekasih. Yang di sampingnya itu, kekasihnya 'kan?" tanya Ten-ten lagi.

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"He? Kau tahu dari mana kalau itu bukan kekasihnya?"

Sasuke lalu menutup aplikasi ponselnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Dia yang bilang sendiri, beberapa kali aku _chatting _dengannya. Dia tidak punya pacar, itu hanya sepupunya," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ajak dia bertemu dan utarakan saja perasaanmu padanya?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah panjang. "Kurasa dia tidak menganggapku seperti itu, maksudku, responnya kepadaku biasa saja. Dan aku juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Ten-ten menepuk bahu Sasuke dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan. "Dengarkan aku, Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak bertindak, cepat atau lambat, dia bisa diambil orang. Ayolah, Sasuke... Kau itu tampan, kau berkarismatik, teman-temanku juga banyak yang menyukaimu, bahkan ibu-ibu tetangga kita saja banyak yang suka bergosip tentang Sasuke yang tampan. Tapi, satu hal yang kurang, kau itu tidak percaya diri. Sampai kapan kau seperti ini, hm?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "tapi Ino tidak tertarik pada wajah tampanku. Ten-ten, aku selalu percaya jika takdir menginginkan kami bersatu, meskipun dia berganti-ganti kekasih dalam hitungan bulan, maka aku dan dirinya kelak akan dipertemukan dan bersatu. Aku hanya bisa menunggunya melihatku. Aku tidak ingin muncul di hadapannya dan memaksanya melihatku," balas Sasuke.

"Pikiranmu sangat konyol, Uchiha-_san_. Tapi, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Jika kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja," sahut Ten-ten kemudian.

Tapi lagi-lagi takdir belum mau mempersatukan Sasuke dengan wanita pujaannya itu, karena beberapa bulan kemudian Sasuke bercerita bahwa wanita yang disukainya itu sudah memilik kekasih dan tidak pernah membalas sapaan Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya seorang wanita bernama Haruno Sakura hadir dan mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sempat bimbang dengan keputusannya. Awalnya Sasuke tak akan menerimanya, namun Ten-ten selalu membujuknya agar ia tidak berpikiran dangkal.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba saja menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura? Dia wanita yang baik kurasa. Jika kau tak bisa menerimanya karena kau tidak bisa melupakan Ino, kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkannya dulu? Kau mau menunggunya putus dengan kekasihnya itu? Lalu apa kau akan bertindak setelah dia putus dengan kekasihnya? Atau kau akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi? Diam dan berbicara tentang takdir bodoh itu? Kau yakin dia akan putus? Bagaimana jika dia akhirnya menikah dengan pria itu? Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Sasuke! Aku lelah dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini," saat itu Ten-ten bahkan menangis histeris karen Sasuke begitu bebal dalam menanti Ino.

Maka, ia pun berusaha melupakan Ino dan merubah pemikirannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menerima Sakura menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke yakin, ia bisa mencintai Sakura dengan tulus. Ia berusaha semampunya. Namun, setelah beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Sakura ternyata adalah teman dekat Ino. Takdir mempertemukan Sasuke dan Ino di acara ulang tahun Sakura untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun Ino tak begitu peduli dengan kehadiran Sasuke, entah mengapa perasaan yang berusaha dikubur Sasuke dalam-dalam, hari itu kembali muncul ke permukaan, tanpa disadari, perasaan itu semakin membesar dan menggunung. Perasaan itu tak pernah menghilang sejak hari di mana Sasuke mengenal Ino lewat media sosial itu. Ternyata mencintai Sakura tak bisa ia lakukan, sama sulitnya seperti melupakan Ino dari benaknya.

Tapi, kenyataan tak pernah seindah khayalan. Tentu saja Sasuke hanya bisa memendam perasaan itu dalam-dalam. Karena, dirinya sudah dimiliki Sakura, dan Ino pun demikian, sudah memiliki orang lain.

.

.

_**Aku sadar kini. **_

_**Bahwa menjadi yang tulus mencintai, menanti sepenuh hati, tetap saja bukan jaminan akan balas**_

_**dicintai. **_

_**Apakah cinta memang begini? Apakah cinta bisa setega ini, ataukah aku yang salah menangkap arahan Tuhan tentang rasa di hati?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Flashback_ Ten-ten pun berhenti, Sasuke memang seperti itu. Bukan, bukannya dia pengecut, bukan juga dia tidak punya keberanian, tapi, prinsip kunonya yang melekat itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Takdir, Sasuke begitu percaya dengan kebenaran dan keakuratan takdir. Sasuke bilang, ia tak pernah mau mendahului takdir dan membiarkan segalanya mengalir seperti air. Meskipun akhirnya hanya sebuah penyesalan yang Sasuke terima.

"Kau pasti sangat tersiksa," ujar Ten-ten dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat Sasuke tertawa geli.

"Ada apa denganmu?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

Ten-ten mengambil napas dalam dan mengembuskannya. "Kau belum melupakannya 'kan, Sasuke? Aku tahu, jauh di dalam hatimu, kau sebenarnya merasa bersyukur karena Sakura memutuskanmu. Lalu, sekarang apakah kau akan mendekatinya―Ino maksudku. Tapi, bukankah Ino sudah punya kekasih?"

Sasuke terdiam dan tampak menerawang. "Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Dalam mabuknya Ino berbicara kalau ia dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya," jeda sejenak, sebelum sempat Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya, Ten-ten sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa ini adalah takdir? Maksudku, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengan Ino dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah untuk menyatukan kalian?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Mungkinkah? Bolehkah aku berharap pada Sang Takdir, lagi?"

"Shikamaru brengsek~" makian keras itu membuat Sasuke dan Ten-ten saling berpandangan dan menghentikan percakapan mereka. Keduanya lalu melemparkan atensi mereka ke arah suara. Sasuke menghela napas, Ino kembali meracau. Ia sudah bangun, namun tampaknya efek sake masih begitu kuat sehingga ia masih mabuk seperti itu.

"Sasuke, berapa gelas yang diminumnya?" tanya Ten-ten yang kini melihat Ino di dekat pintu kamarnya. Ten-ten menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat Ino berdiri di atas ranjang miliknya seraya loncat-loncat kecil dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Lima," jawab Sasuke yang masih duduk di dekat TV.

Ten-ten mengerutkan keningnya, "lima gelas sake bisa membuatnya mabuk seperti itu? Apa dia tidak biasa minum sake?" tanyanya.

"Lima botol, Ten-ten," Sasuke mendesah.

"Apa? Dia sudah gila," jawab Ten-ten, "pantas saja kelakuannya seperti itu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke?" sambungnya.

"Biarkan saja, orang mabuk memang seperti itu 'kan? Nanti juga dia lelah sendiri. Ah, Ten-ten, malam ini aku juga bermalam di sini," jawab Sasuke.

Ten-ten memijit pelipisnya, "aku tidak bisa tidur jika Ino masih seperti itu, lakukan sesuatu, Sasuke!" rengek Ten-ten seraya menarik-narik badan Sasuke untuk menenangkan Ino.

Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya, "apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Apapun, Sasuke, apapun. Kau bisa memeluknya atau apapun, asal dia bisa tenang dan tidak berteriak-teriak seperti ini," balas Ten-ten.

Sasuke pun menaiki ranjang Ten-ten dan mencoba berbicara dengan Ino yang kini mulai menangis histeris.

"Tenanglah, Ino," ujar Sasuke sambil menahan tubuh Ino.

Ino sudah berhenti berteriak sekarang, namun isakkannya masih begitu pilu. Lalu, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. Tiba-tiba...

_Plak_

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke dengan cukup keras.

"Brengsek! Kau mencampakkan aku setelah kaumerenggut keperawananku! Bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Kau tidak tahu rasanya dihantui perasaan takut ini 'kan?! Siklus haidku belum datang setelah kau melakukannya kepadaku. Bagaimana jika aku hamil? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Kau pria kurang ajar! Aku benci padamu, Shikamaru! Aku benci padamu!" teriakan Ino kembali menggema. Untuk beberapa detik, Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya, namun detik kemudian Sasuke mendekap Ino dengan erat, membiarkan dirinya menjadi pelampiasan perasaan sakit yang sedang dialami oleh wanita malang itu.

**.**

**.**

_**Takdir. Takdir? Kau tahu apa itu takdir? **_

_**Ia kah juru kunci pemberi dan pemberhenti setiap fungsi hati saat cinta mengalir? **_

_**Yang kutahu, saat ia hadir dan menuntunmu, tak ada kuasa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegah segala bentuk perasaan yang datang berkunjung. **_

_**Dan hatiku selalu berdoa, takdir itu membawaku ke pada muara yang sama. **_

_**Bahagia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

To be continued.


End file.
